Tails's Holiday: A Tailaze Story
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Tails has grown into a teenager and goes on his very own adventure in England, where he meets new friends, and finds love within an old friend of his past.
1. Chapter 1: The Departure

_This story is one of the first fanfictions I have written, and as anyone can tell, this is a Sonic fic._

 _It was written back in 2014 as a Valentine's Day fic, considering that it has some romance in the story between Miles "Tails" Prower and Blaze the Cat. I was inspired to write this fic because I'm a huge Tailaze fan as I find them to be cute together and just right for each other. Of course, this story isn't about them as their current selves in the video games, but set years in which they along with everyone in the Sonic series are all grown up._

 _There's a few characters I invented too, including the cameos of Night Furies and Cynder (with the latter not addressed by name), though they're not really the main focus of the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfic of Tails and Blaze. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!_

 _DracoCharizard87_

 **DISCLAIMER:** All characters from the Sonic franchise are owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Other characters from other franchise belong to their respected owners.

* * *

 **TAILS'S HOLIDAY: A Tailaze Story**

 **Prologue**

It was many years ago when the evil Dr Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr Eggman by the rest of the world, have attempted to take over the planet. But a blue hedgehog named Sonic came forth to put an end to the evil doctor's schemes. Despite being a mere ten-year-old hedgehog, Sonic went against all odds to free South Island from Eggman's tyranny. For years, Sonic and his friends have kept foiling Dr Eggman, and they wouldn't have been victorious if it hadn't been for the magical gems called Chaos Emeralds. Finally, after six years of resistance against the Eggman Empire, the dreaded scientist was finally conquered, and peace is finally restored.

Nine years have passed, and with no other evil to fight, Sonic and his friends have been living normal, quiet, peaceful lives. Even so, Sonic would continue to travel around the world in search of adventure during these years of peace and tranquillity. Meanwhile, Miles Prower, Sonic's closest friend who is known as "Tails" by everyone due to his two tails, moved to Australia while he was still nine, where despite years without school, was able to start fourth grade since he was exceptionally smart. Today, the young fox, now a teenager, has completed high school, and after receiving an invitation to study at the London Furry Campus, he is about to embark an adventure on his very own…

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Departure**

Eighteen-year-old Miles "Tails" Prower glanced nervously at the airline timetables. His flight to London is nearly an hour left to go, and his friends are about to arrive to say their goodbyes. Cream and the rest of his schoolmates have already wished him good luck the day before, as his flight was on a school day.

Tails's real name is Miles Prower, but he is always and better known by his nickname "Tails" due to having two tails instead of one. They enable him to fly like a helicopter, but only for a limited amount of time. Usually, whenever he must fly a distance, he would pilot his personal jet, the Tornado. As a young fox, he used to be bullied by the other animals because of his two tails, but all of that changed after he met Sonic. Although he prefers being referred to by his nickname, there are times when others would call him by his actual name.

Flying has never been a problem for Tails, but to fly across a long distance is not something he could do, so he must use the airlines to get across to the other side of the world. Tails felt even more nervous. It was something to graduate from high school, but another to travel on his own to study in a college so far away, and for a couple of months too.

"I know I can do this," he said, trying to regain his confidence. But it has been nine years since he last done things without the aid of his friends, especially Sonic, who he had met when he was only four years old. Even after the fall of the Eggman Empire back then, Sonic had still been looking out for him during his years at school. "Sonic always said that it's natural to feel scared, but to progress is to be brave and take on whatever challenges await me."

As he gets himself ready to make his way to the plane, Tails thoroughly checked his luggage. He knows that the weather conditions are going to be different in Europe, especially in a country that is usually cold like England, so he has equipped himself with some winter clothing for the visit.

"I am going to miss everyone here," he said sadly to himself. Even spending two months on his own seemed a little bit much for an adult fox, as all those years he was used to being around Sonic and his friends all the time. Even during his high school years, Tails had found and been in close company with his fellow students.

"Tails!" called a voice. Tails turned around and saw his three friends, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy hurrying towards him. "We're here to wish you good luck on your trip," said Sonic.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Amy!" exclaimed Tails, as he hugged his friends. "So glad you could make it."

"Well, most of us," said Sonic. "Everyone else has been very busy, and it's been a long time since we have heard anything from Shadow."

"Yeah," said Tails. "I have no idea where he has been since the last few months. He's always been the secretive type as he dislikes anyone disrupting his privacy."

"Ah, no matter," said Sonic. "Wherever Shadow is, he would show up sooner or later, especially when he enjoys a bout with me every now and then."

"Sorry to say you guys, especially you, Tails, but I can't stay much longer," said Knuckles. "I got to keep an eye on that tricky bat."

"Oh, Knuckles," chuckled Tails. "It has been ten years now, and things haven't changed between you and Rouge."

Knuckles blushed. "Uh, yeah, pretty much. Bon voyage, Tails." And he hurried out of the airport.

"Typical Knuckles," laughed Sonic. "Him and Rouge, two treasure hunters, they make a perfect match." Tails and Amy laughed with him in agreement.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Tails. "I am going to miss you all so much."

"Us too," said Amy. "Wow, this going to be our first Christmas and New Year without you."

"Amazing how time flies, doesn't it?" asked Tails. Sonic and Amy nodded. "Be sure to keep the Tornado in good shape, okay?"

"No problem, buddy," smiled Sonic. "I can manage your aircraft just as well as you can."

Tails smiled. "Take care of yourselves and everyone else," he said. "Have a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and happy holidays."

"Same to you, Tails," said Sonic as he gave his two-tailed fox friend a handshake.

"See you in 2007," said Amy as she kissed Tails on the cheek.

Tails blushed and then he made his way to the plane. He took one more glance at his two hedgehog friends and waved goodbye. A small tear trickled down his eye as he headed for the airplane terminals with his suitcase, ready for the long flight from Sydney to London.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at London

**Chapter 2 – Arrival at London**

What seemed like an endless flight has finally reached its end when the plane arrived at London. Tails shivered as he came out the plane. The temperature was very cold compared to the warmer climates of Sydney and Station Square, a temperature he was used to since those were the places he spent the most time than anywhere else. Thankfully, it was not nearly as cold as the ice-themed zones he travelled all those years ago when he was a young pup. All the same, he was well aware that it is winter and not summer like back in Australia.

London was a beautiful sight. There were lots of buildings as far as the eye could see, and Tails could hear the chiming of the Big Ben clock tower. Tails thought he was going to stand out, but it seems like the townspeople never took notice of an anthropomorphic fox in clothing walking around the streets. "Guess strange things also happen here like everywhere else in the world," he said to himself.

It wasn't long until Tails caught his bus, which took him to the district of Kensington. As Tails drags his luggage, he sees his final destination, the Kensington Hotel. Inside, he waits for the receptionist, and she greeted him warmly after a moment of waiting. "So, you're Mr Miles Prower?" she asked.

"Yes, miss," confirmed Tails.

"Here's your key," said the receptionist. "Your roommate is upstairs waiting for you."

Tails took the key and took the lift to his floor. "So I'm sharing a room with someone else," he said to himself. "I wonder who it could be…"

At the floor where his room is, Tails discovers his roommate is a green dragon about his age. He was an average-looking dragon, but charming, nonetheless. "Hi," said the dragon. "I guess you and I are going to be roommates, huh?"

"I suppose so," replied Tails. "My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails, as I am a fox with two tails instead of one."

"Interesting indeed," said the dragon. "My name is Alex Brimstone."

"Nice to meet you, Alex," smiled Tails as the two shook hands. "So, are you another student on this vacation?"

"Oh no, of course not, chap," said Alex. "I'm going to be in training to get admitted into the London Furry Campus, where you'll be studying during your two months stay."

"So that's the college I'll be attending," said Tails.

"That's right," said Alex. "You're going to love it there. All kinds of furries go there, from foxes, to dragons, and so on. We're also supported by the Royal Cat Academy, a fine college for cats, and even dragons go there, well, the ones that have feline features, of course."

"Huh, never expected something like that before," pondered Tails.

"Yeah, it's a pretty long story, but it's become one of the most important turning points for the academy," continued Alex. "Anyway, there's more to the London Furry Campus. We got dormitories, a large café, and there's plenty of training courses, like uh, what's your major?"

Tails blushed modestly. "I'm mostly into designing inventions and using computers," he said.

"Well, you're in luck," smiled Alex. "There's a couples of courses on Information Technology and Engineering."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Tails. "I think I'm going to enjoy these two months!"

* * *

That evening, Tails and Alex were having their dinner while watching television. Tails was enjoying his stay, as he and the dragon have gone sightseeing for the afternoon, and they have shared stories with each other, but now Tails was beginning to miss his friends at the other end of the world. Presently, they heard a knock at the door. Alex opened the door to see who it is. Much to Tails's surprise and delight, Sonic was at the door.

"Hullo, guv'na," greeted Sonic as he attempted a British accent.

"Who are you?" asked Alex.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," said Sonic in his normal voice.

"So you're the blue hedgehog Tails has been talking about," smiled Alex. "If you want to see him, he's right here."

"Sonic!" exclaimed Tails. "What brings you here?"

"I just came in to check that everything is alright with you," said Sonic. "I admit I was a little bit worried for how you'll fare."

"Oh, you don't have to worry at all," smiled Tails. "I've made it to this hotel safely and with no problems. My new friend Alex Brimstone is very kind and has helped me out getting adjusted to this place."

"Thank you so much for looking out for my buddy," Sonic said to Alex. "He's a great and brilliant kid."

"I know," said Alex. "Tails has said wonderful things about you and the others across the globe. Are you all from Australia?"

"No, not really," said Sonic. "I was born in Christmas Island, and I met Tails during my adventures in South Island. Back then, I was eleven and he was four. We had lots of adventures together battling Dr Eggman and his robots."

"It's good to know you two have spent the years securing the peace and freedom of the world," said Alex.

"It was nothing," said Sonic. "Well, now that I know Tails is safe, I better head back to Australia, which is a piece of cake if you got really fast speed."

"I envy you and your speed," chuckled Alex. "I wish I was a hero."

"Maybe you will one day," smiled Sonic. "I'm outta here now, catch you later, dudes."

"Bye, Sonic!" said Tails. "Thanks for checking on me, I'll be alright, and you take care of yourself. Say hi to everyone for me."

"You bet I will," promised Sonic. "Enjoy your Christmas in London, and see you in two months."

"Have a Happy Christmas, Sonic," said Alex. "It was nice getting to know you."

"Always a pleasure, and a Happy Christmas to you too, Alex," said Sonic, and he left the hotel.

"Well, what a nice fellow," commented Alex.

* * *

Night came, and Tails was busy browsing through the television channels. Then, a sudden thought came to him, so he decided to ask Alex about it. As the dragon came with some sandwiches and tea, Tails popped the question. "Alex, I have a question," he began. "If the Royal Cat Academy has dragons, does that mean they have dragon teachers there too?"

"No, I don't think so," replied Alex. "I believe they employ their own staff members as dragon trainers, all of whom are cats. I know, because I have some dragon friends who go there. There are quite a number of dragon trainers who are excellent, but my friends say that the best one of all is Blaze the Cat."

Tails stopped for a moment. That name sounded familiar to him. "What was that?" he asked. "Did you say Blaze the Cat? Is she a purple cat with a ponytail?"

"So you know her?" asked Alex.

"Oh, yes," said Tails quickly. "Sonic and I met her years ago, and we were pretty good friends with her, well, at first she didn't want anyone helping her, but in a critical moment during the battle against Eggman and Nega, she realised and understood the importance of friendship and teamwork. We helped each other out on several occasions."

"Sounds like you're pretty close to her," said Alex. "You know something? You should go see her and rekindle the friendship. Tell you what, after our first day at the campus, I'll take you to the Royal Cat Academy and we'll find Blaze. How does that sound?"

Tails thought for a moment, he had felt a bit lonesome being away from Sonic and his friends, so it would make him feel better to reunite with an old friend. "That would be nice, Alex," he said happily.

"Then it's settled," smiled Alex. "Tomorrow it is."


	3. Chapter 3: Orientation Day

**Chapter 3 – Orientation Day**

Tails had never felt sleepy in the morning before, but he hardly slept as he was both nervous and excited for his first day at the London Furry Campus. He was also anxious about Blaze. Alex has promised to get him to meet her, so as much as tried to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder how to present himself and if she would recognise him after nine years without seeing one another. As Tails made his way to the eating room, he could see Alex sitting on the table waiting for him.

"Good morning, Tails," said the dragon. "You slept late."

"Yeah, I did," replied Tails with a yawn. "I'm feeling a little nervous about my first day at college."

"Just take your time, my friend," smiled Alex. "Think of it as getting some experience so that you will be ready for the real deal when you return to Australia."

Tails looked around the eating room. It has a friendly and inviting feel. All kinds of people and anthros were chatting away while having their breakfast. He then faced Alex as their meals were set on the table.

"So, Alex," said Tails. "About the Royal Cat Academy, how far is it from the London Furry Campus?"

"It's not really far," replied Alex. "You can't miss it. It's right around the corner from the campus. You're still nervous about your friend Blaze, aren't you?"

Tails nodded. "It has been over nine years since we met," he said.

"Not to worry," assured Alex. "She may look serious as a dragon trainer, but she's very amiable, especially when out of sessions."

"So, she's still herself after all these years," said Tails.

A cheeky smile suddenly crossed Alex's face as he glanced at Tails. Somehow, he senses something a little more going through the fox's mind. "Do you like her?" he asked slyly.

Tails looked up. "What?" he exclaimed. "Come on, you can't be serious!"

"I just know the typical when it comes to matters of the heart," said Alex. "Relax, I was only guessing. I never made any suggestion." He paused for a moment as Tails finished his cup of hot chocolate. "Be patient, Tails, as soon after our day at the campus, I'll take you to the Royal Cat Academy to see Blaze. I know she will be happy to see you."

"Well, I hope you're right," said Tails as he wiped his lip gently. "Okay, I am done, let's get going."

* * *

Upon their arrival at the London Furry Campus, Tails looked on in amazement. The campus was huge, just as Alex said, with large buildings adorning the area, and wide grass fields. Tails was overwhelmed. He almost felt as if he would get lost. "Wow, I never expected a place to be this big," he said.

"I told you it's a very large campus," said Alex.

After registering in the reception room, Tails and Alex went to the meeting hall where they saw lots of furries. Some helped themselves to the snacks while others are talking and getting to know each other.

Soon, everyone turned around to see the dean of the campus. He was an anthropomorphic middle-aged horse with glasses. "Thank you all for coming," he said. "I am Dean Hooves, and welcome to the London Furry Campus. You are all here for training as preparation for tertiary education. Now some of you who are from other parts of the world have been invited to study in this institution since you proved yourselves as top students in your old schools." Dean Hooves paused impressively as everyone listened attentively. "If any of you are having and needing assistance, you can always consult with the staff, or even to me, but I trust everyone will be able to go through the two months without any problems. You can find many sources in the library for the short assessments you will be given in the courses. With the courses, you can only choose one, so be sure of what you want to study. Your sessions will begin first thing tomorrow. That's all for now, thank you for listening and all the best of luck." With that, everyone applauded, and left the meeting hall.

Tails thought that the classes were going to commence. The day seemed to have gone by quicker than he expected. "So, I must choose only one subject," he said to himself. "Well, at least that would mean plenty of time to focus on what I'm good at."

Soon after he chose his subject to study, Tails hurried into the café for his lunch. While he was having a sandwich, Alex appeared and sat at the other end of the table. "There you are, Tails," he said. "What did you think of the orientation?"

"It was interesting," replied Tails. "I've decided to pick Information Technology. I never had much trouble building and repairing machinery, and working with computers has been another fascination of mine."

"Ah, very good," said Alex. "So, as promised, after we have our lunch and head off, I'll take you to the Royal Cat Academy so you can meet Blaze."

"How are we going to get in?" Tails asked. "I thought it was only for cats and feline-like dragons."

"That won't be a problem," smiled Alex. "I consulted with a friend who attends the college, and from what he told me, they're doing dragon performance this afternoon. Friends and former students are allowed to come if they want."

"Ah, that's good to hear," said Tails. "I'm still feeling a little nervous."

"Hey, relax there, chap," said Alex. "Just act natural, and you'll be fine. So, are we all set?"

Tails finished drinking his can of lemonade. "Okay, I've finished my drink," he said as he got up from his seat.

"Alright then," said Alex as he readied himself too. "Come on, Tails, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: Blaze the Dragon Master

**Chapter 4 – Blaze the Dragon Master**

The walk from the London Furry Campus to the Royal Cat Academy took an amazingly short time. As Alex told Tails, it was right around the corner. The college was massive with two large golden statues at the entrance, one a cat, the other a Night Fury dragon. Tails could see that a lot of the people in the campus are cats. "Not too shabby," he said to himself.

"Now, hold on," said Alex as examined the information post. He searches the post until he found their destination. "Dragon Stadium, northeast," he said, and the two made their way.

Soon, Tails and Alex reached a gigantic amphitheatre. It was taller than any of the academy's buildings. "Wow, this place is huge!" exclaimed Tails.

"I told you it's quite a sight," smiled Alex. "Now, let's go in and see what's happening."

Inside the building, Tails and Alex could hear a lot of action going on, as they reached the central stage, they took their seats to watch the show. The audience was diverse, so Tails and Alex didn't feel like they stood out, not even the slightest. In the arena were a bunch of feline-like dragons. Most of them are black as they are Night Furies and even some sleek dragons with a panther-like build known as Twilight Storms. They looked a little like Night Furies, except that they got horns and crimson underbellies. They were performing astonishing feats, like bomb diving, flying through rings, and many more techniques.

"Okay, everyone, that will do," called a female voice. Tails tried to get a closer look at what's happening now, and he could see their trainer as they focused their attention on her, a female lavender cat who looked very familiar to Tails. It was Blaze the Cat. Even though Tails could recognise her, Blaze has changed slightly much since the last nine years. Instead of her violet coat, she wore a long-sleeved black jumpsuit, and she sported a violet cloak. On the cloak, a red jewel is set on a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. She also seemed to have let her ponytail grow slightly longer, including that she has grown significantly taller. All the same, she still retained her fluffy cuffs on her gloves and shoes and the small ruby on her forehead. Tails couldn't believe his eyes. Blaze appeared more beautiful than he remembered. The performance was coming to a conclusion. After a brief applause, everyone was set to leave the Dragon Stadium.

* * *

Tails and Alex were following the rest of the crowd. They stopped for a moment and looked back. At the Dragon Stadium, they could see Blaze talking to some dragons.

"Now's your chance," said Alex. "Go on and greet her!"

Tails hesitated. "I don't know what to say," he said as he started to blush. "I haven't seen her for a long time, so goodness knows if she still remembers me."

"You should know what to do when you meet somebody," said Alex. He pushes Tails forward to Blaze. As Tails stumbled awkwardly, Blaze took notice of the teenage fox approaching her.

"Blaze, is that you?" Tails asked as he continued walking slowly to her.

At first, Blaze was stunned that a stranger would know her name, but when she took a close look at the fox's eyes and his two tails, she suddenly remembered who he is. "Tails?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes, it's me!" he said. "Sonic's little friend!"

Blaze smiled when she found her assumption correct. "I knew it had to be you!" she exclaimed. "My goodness, you have grown!"

"Thank you," smiled Tails as he and Blaze shook hands. "And you haven't changed that much the last time we met."

Blaze giggled at the compliment and smiled. "It has been a very long time!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I can hardly believe that, and you still remember everything back there," said Tails. "It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise," replied Blaze. "So, what brings you here to England?"

"You would find this amazing," said Tails. "Because I've been doing excellent in high school and graduated, I've been invited to study at the London Furry Campus for a couple of months. Also, a friend of mine invited me to the Royal Cat Academy to see one of his friends perform, and that's how I found you, so I thought of waiting to say hello to you."

"That's very nice of you," said Blaze. "Congratulations for graduating high school. I know the London Furry Campus since the Royal Cat Academy endorses and funds them."

"Yeah, that's wonderful to hear," replied Tails. "You work here, right?"

"Yes indeed," smiled Blaze. "I've been appointed as a dragon trainer when I was eighteen. Six years, and I'm still here. It's a fantastic job. Right now, I'm on break after that performance session, the students enjoy my teachings and are learning a lot."

Tails thought of something for a moment. "So, whatever happened to being a princess and guardian of the Sol Dimension?" he asked.

"Oh, that," said Blaze. "Well, Tails, there's something you should know. England is my homeland. It's kind of a long story, and I think it will be hard for the others to believe in. You see, when I was very young, eight, if I recall, I have been brought to the Sol Dimension, where I've been taught lessons to become what I was back then. A year later, I became a princess and was appointed guardianship of the Sol Emeralds."

"What happened then?"

"Well, in the Sol Dimension, you can only be a princess for nine years," continued Blaze. "After my ninth year was up, the role of being a princess and guardian was passed over to another who also masters the power of flames. I was relieved to retire, to be honest. All that tension made me alienate myself from others, like how I was when I first met you and Sonic."

"Yeah," said Tails. "I remember that."

"All the same, I missed England very much, and I felt happier to be back. Shortly after I returned to the country following my retirement from the Sol Dimension, I did some training at college, and when the Royal Cat Academy was impressed with my achievements and my fire powers, they appointed me as dragon trainer," finished Blaze.

"Sounds like you have led quite the life," commented Tails. "Knowing your powers, I felt being dragon trainer suited you quite well."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more," said Blaze.

"That reminds me," said Tails. "Whatever happened to Eggman Nega?"

"Nega has been destroyed nine years ago," replied Blaze. "So the Sol Dimension has no need to fear him ever again."

"Well, that is a coincidence," laughed Tails. "Our Eggman has been defeated nine years ago, too. Not much has been happening since then. Of course, Sonic would still travel places every now and then, but fortunately, there are no evildoers to cause us misery."

"That's good to hear," smiled Blaze. "A life of peace is what everyone needs."

"I agree to that," said Tails. "So, Blaze, are you busy tonight? Maybe we can have dinner out somewhere, you know, catch up on old times and stuff."

Blaze blushed. "Oh, Tails, I'd love to, it would be great, but unfortunately, I'm very much booked up for the week," she said. "But I am available on Saturday, if that's alright with you."

"Sure, Saturday is fine with me," agreed Tails. "Maybe instead of dinner, how about we have day out together?"

"That would be even better," said Blaze. "So, tell me, where can I find you?"

"I'm at the Kensington Hotel," said Tails.

"I know where it is," said Blaze. "Well, I hope you enjoy your two months here, and I'll be seeing you on Saturday. Come by to the Royal Cat Academy any time you want, I'll allow them to let you drop by."

"Sure thing," smiled Tails. "See you later, Blaze."

"Bye," waved Blaze.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Up

**Chapter 5 – Meeting Up**

As Blaze the Cat went back into the Dragon Stadium, Tails went the other direction where Alex was waiting for him. He had a very pleased look on his face. "You did very well there, Tails," he said.

"I guess I did," said Tails.

"So, what did Blaze say?" asked Alex.

"She was very pleased to see me," replied Tails. "We had a wonderful conversation together. I never thought she would have changed for the better."

Alex smiled. "I told you that you could do it. Keep this up, and your friendship with her will be as strong as it was before."

Later that evening, after a long afternoon sightseeing the city, Tails and Alex returned to the hotel. They were having buttered toast with honey for dinner.

"Say, Alex," said Tails. "How is Dean Hooves?"

"He's a very friendly headmaster," said Alex. "He gives us a lot of advice for completing our assessment tasks."

"How long have you been in the London Furry Campus?" Tails asked.

"Two years," replied Alex. "Only two more, and then I graduate."

"Sounds like you're enjoying your time at college," said Tails.

"Yes, indeed," said Tails. "Dragon History is a very fascinating course, in fact it's an essential many dragons take here and even high school."

"I know about that," said Tails. "A friend of mine from my school did that course before. He's not a full-blooded dragon, though."

"Ah, a hybrid," said Alex. "Yes, those types have played an important part in dragon history, and they have contributed to the survival of our species. Unfortunately, there are some dragons around the world who fail to understand that."

"Yeah," said Tails solemnly, as he remembered some of the hardships his dragon friend went through back then. "I believe everyone should live in harmony and no discrimination whatsoever."

"Me too," said Alex.

Tails looked out the window. He clearly misses his friends living at the other side of the world.

* * *

Next day, the campus started their courses. Tails had never done a course on Information Technology before, but he was on top of things so the course never was that much of a challenge for him. It was an enjoyment to do something different other than constructing and repairing machinery. The assignments provided proved to be no problem for him either. After college, Tails often drops by at the Royal Cat Academy to see Blaze, and Blaze was always happy to see him.

A few days later, their planned day to go out together arrived. It was early in the morning, and Tails was waiting anxiously in the room for Blaze. "She should be here any minute now," he said.

"Relax, Tails," said Alex. "She said she will arrive at this time, so even if she comes a few minutes late, she'll still be here."

Sure enough, Blaze arrived just time for breakfast. "Good morning, Tails," she said.

"Hello, Blaze," said Tails. "I knew you would arrive at this moment."

Blaze took her seat next to Tails, but when she saw Alex, she became a bit shy. "Who is this guy?" she asked slowly.

"Blaze, this is my roommate Alex," said Tails, and he turned to Alex. "Alex, this is Blaze."

"Hello, Blaze," said Alex. "Tails has told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet an old friend of his."

"Uh, thanks," replied Blaze. "It is also a pleasure to meet you too."

"So, what's going to be for breakfast today?" asked Tails.

"Well, they got eggs as today's special," said Alex as he looked at the menu. "You can choose from hard-boiled, soft-boiled, fried, or scrambled. Are you two partial to eggs?"

"I am," said Tails. "I think I'll have mine fried, sunny side up, please."

"Okie-dokie," said Alex. "I heard that term before as I have friends from America. How about you, Blaze?"

Blaze hesitated. "Yeah, I'm fine with eggs," she said. "Not sunny side up, though, they sort of make me gag."

"No problem," smiled Alex. "I'll get your meals ready, and may the both of you enjoy your big day out."


	6. Chapter 6: The Day Out

**Chapter 6 – The Day Out**

After breakfast, Tails and Blaze said goodbye to Alex and they began their day together. It was a beautiful day as the sun shone all over the bustling city. Blaze showed Tails all around the sites of London, and they even enjoyed a panoramic view when they went on the gigantic London Eye.

Later at noon, Tails and Blaze have decided to take a rest from the sightseeing for the time and stop for a nice lunch. While they were having some succulent fish and chips, they talked about what they have done with their lives since the last time they met.

"So you're saying you feel as if this dragon student of yours is almost like you?" Tails asked after Blaze told him about her class.

"Yes, I mean, I can't quite put my finger on it," said Blaze. "She's a princess and guarded special gems that maintain the balance of the world. She even went into another dimension about two years ago, and when she returned, she came as a more open and amiable dragon!"

"Wow, this dragon sounds a lot like you," commented Tails.

"See what I'm saying?" laughed Blaze.

Tails laughed with her. "Life is always full of surprises," he chuckled.

"Yes, indeed," agreed Blaze. "Even the fact that she's Norwegian yet adopted being a British, much like how I was born a British and moved to the Sol Dimension all those years back before my return."

Tails nodded as he munched on some chips.

"Anyway," went on Blaze. "Let's talk about you. I'd like to know what has been happening with you after Eggman's defeat."

"Well, there's not really much to tell," said Tails modestly, but Blaze looked at him with utmost curiosity. "Oh, alright then," he conceded. "I moved to Australia around the start of 1998, I got into school where I started fourth grade, and I made new friends, including a very close one who is a dragon."

"Oh, interesting," said Blaze. "How is this friend of yours?"

"He's very kind," replied Tails. "A bit on the shy side, and quite sensitive too. We got along very well and became like brothers, just like the friendship between me and Sonic."

* * *

That afternoon, Blaze and Tails walked along the streets of London, where they continued talking about all their exploits.

"So you're thinking of working with computers too?" asked Blaze.

"Yeah," replied Tails. "Always good to take on a different career option, and I'm thinking of taking up music, maybe."

"Ah, so you want to tickle them ivories much like your dragon friend?"

"Um, probably," said Tails, "But I don't know, I just love to play some tunes on the piano just for the fun of it, not as something serious. If I were to pick, I'd probably take up singing as a lot of my friends said that I have a very good voice."

"I agree," said Blaze. "A handsome guy like you with a cute voice, you could make it as a vocalist."

Tails blushed at the compliment. He then turned to marvel at the horizon ahead as they stopped at the bridge. "London really is a beautiful city," he remarked to Blaze.

"It certainly is, Tails," replied Blaze. "Maybe you could move and stay here."

"I'd love to," said Tails. "But, I have a lot going over at Australia. Besides, much as I like London, I find it a bit too cold. I was more used to the warmer temperatures of Sydney, which felt very much like Station Square, so it felt like home to me."

"I understand, Tails," said Blaze. "Guess cold weather doesn't faze me much since I can use my fire powers."

"It must be so," said Tails. "How about you, Blaze? Have you ever thought of moving to another country?"

Blaze thought for a moment, and she lowered her head. "Come to think of it, I haven't," she said slowly. "I live here in London, with all my colleagues and students, and there's no other place in the world that required a professional dragon trainer as the Royal Cat Academy."

Tails looked at Blaze sympathetically, and he reached out and patted her on the back. Blaze looked up to Tails and slowly smiled. "Thank you for understanding me, Tails," she said.

"Not a problem, Blaze," said Tails. "I care for all my friends, no matter how far away they are."

"Still," went on Blaze. "I sometimes wonder, what my life could have been like if I were to settle in another part of the world. I only wish wherever I choose to go, they would have a place where I could train dragons. After my retirement from the Sol Dimension, dragons have become my main career, my life."

"I see how much that means to you," said Tails, as he stared into her eyes. Her golden eyes were so alluring, so beautiful…

"I admit, I missed a lot of your friends," said Blaze. "Friends like Sonic, Amy, and even Cream."

"They all have been doing well all these years," said Tails, unable to look away from Blaze. "All I know is that you are still in their memories."

"And of course, I have missed you," Blaze said softly.

"I missed you too," whispered Tails. Before he knew it, he bent forward, and nuzzled Blaze. He could feel his heart racing as Blaze rubbed against his nose. She didn't resist as she purred cutely. Suddenly, a loud honking sound of a ship brought them back to their senses.

"What was that?!" gasped Blaze.

"I heard it as well," said Tails in a state of shock. "Don't worry, that was just a ship sailing away."

"That sure felt strange," said Blaze. "I don't know what has come over me back there. I guess it was my loneliness."

"And the view," put in Tails. "I have been feeling lonely myself. It has been over a week since I left Australia."

"I say, Tails, do you want to come over my place for a little while?" asked Blaze. "After that, I can drop you home."

"Sure, Blaze," said Tails. "All this outdoor stuff has been making me want to relax and unwind."

* * *

Later as evening approached, Tails came over to Blaze's apartment for a quick visit. There, Blaze showed him around, and even shown him some of her past achievements. She even got Tails to listen some of her collection of symphonic metal albums.

After a quick snack and an hour of watching television, it was time for Tails to head back to the Kensington Hotel. Despite the busy traffic during the evening hours, it didn't take long for Tails and Blaze to finally arrive at his stop.

"Blaze, thank you so much for this fabulous day," said Tails. "And thank you for your hospitality at your apartment. I had a wonderful day."

"You're welcome, Tails," said Blaze. "I enjoyed the day too. It has been a pleasure to spend time with you."

Tails smiled. "So, we'll see each other again, right?" he asked.

"Absolutely," winked Blaze. "You know where to see me during the weekdays. Dragon Stadium, and at the usual time you come and visit."

"Of course, I'll stop by then. Have a safe trip back to your apartment, Blaze," said Tails, and he started to make his way to the lift.

"Oh, Tails?" called Blaze.

"Yes, Blaze?" Tails asked as he stopped to turn around.

"Um, I was wondering," said Blaze. "Since Christmas is around the corner, would you like to spend Christmas Eve with me? There's going to be a fantastic feast at my apartment."

"Really?" said Tails. "You never told me about it."

"Well, it was going to be just a party for my dragon training class," admitted Blaze. "But, now I had the thought of inviting you too, so that we won't feel lonely during Christmas."

"Oh, Blaze, you shouldn't have," said Tails as he blushed heavily. "But if you insist, I'll be happy to come. It would be nice to spend Christmas with a familiar face, since I'm far away from Sonic and all my other friends."

"Splendid," smiled Blaze. "Well, have a good night, Tails, and we'll stay in touch like always."

"You bet!" said Tails happily. "Good night to you too, Blaze, and enjoy the rest of weekend, until the weekdays."

As Tails and Blaze headed their separate ways, they took one more glance at each other, and they couldn't help but blush heavily. After Blaze left the hotel, Tails fetched the lift up to his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7: The Christmas Party

**Chapter 7 – The Christmas Party**

Tails wearily entered the apartment room, where Alex was relaxing on the couch watching television. As he hung his coat, he made his way to the kitchen for a slice of pie.

"Welcome back, Tails," said Alex. "How was your day?"

"It was great, thanks for asking," replied Tails. "Blaze and I had a wonderful time."

Tails told Alex all about his day out with Blaze. Alex listened with great interest.

"…and within a few more weeks, Blaze is hosting a Christmas party, and I've been invited," finished Tails.

"Sounds splendid, my friend," said Alex. He paused for a moment. "About this Christmas party, can I come too?"

"Oh boy," said Tails as he thought real hard on the question. "I might have to check with Blaze if it's okay, I'm afraid."

"That's alright," said Alex. "I only wanted to know your friend. I could tell that you like her, and maybe she does feel something for you too."

"Blaze and I are only friends," snorted Tails. "I have never considered having a girlfriend for my college work comes first."

"Well, you cannot be so sure about that," replied Alex. "Love hits you before you realise it."

"And besides," went on Tails. "Blaze is a dragon trainer. She's got a career that takes up most of her life to even consider relationships."

"Not necessarily," said Alex.

"Look, can we talk about something else, please?" asked Tails as he yawned. "I'm really tired after such a long day."

"Okay then," said Alex. "I'm only suggesting you should take your time with your feelings. After all, you and Blaze are rekindling the friendship, and even after so many years, the both of you are getting closer to each other, and who knows, anything can happen. I may have known you for a couple of weeks, but a dragon could tell what's on a guy's mind and heart."

Alex turned around waiting for an answer, but Tails was already slumped on the couch soundly asleep. The dragon carried the fox all the way to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Tails was snoring away. Alex could only smile while he watched Tails, feeling positive that he knows what the fox could possibly be dreaming about.

"Good night, Tails, and sweet dreams," whispered Alex as he switched the lights off before getting ready for his own sleep.

* * *

As the days passed, Tails continued meeting up with Blaze after classes. Occasionally, they will stop by at the local café for some coffee. They often joked about all the things that are currently happening around them, but most of all, they still talk about their plans on meeting up at the oncoming Christmas party.

However, as time went on, Tails is beginning to feel some strange emotions. Emotions he had never felt so strongly about before. Of course, he always saw Blaze as a good friend, and it was always nice to talk to someone he knew for so long while he is away from Sonic and the rest of his old friends, but he could feel a deep, strong connection building within him. He felt as if he could share with her anything.

Tails however reminds himself for the umpteenth time that he does need to complete his college as it is more important than relationships, but try as he might, he can't help but think of her whenever a chance came. He could only wonder if what Alex said was really true.

Blaze is going through conflicted emotions too. While she continues on with her dragon training sessions, sometimes she would start thinking about Tails. The memory of the near kiss kept returning to her. She never imagined how that shy and kind, handsome young fox would grow from the same sweet little pup she remembered all those years ago, and while they didn't interact with each other that often back then, they do feel a sense of trust and friendship, particularly due to their friendship with Sonic.

It feels good to meet an old friend again, and Blaze gets happier every time she sees Tails. And the more time she spends with him, the more she starts to feel something for him, and deep down inside she could sense that Tails must possibly feel the same way for her too. She could also tell that Tails is different to Sonic or any other male she met in her lifetime.

She tries to collect herself when she discovers that she is starting to get distracted, and she kept telling herself that she has no time for something like that as she must focus on her dragon training and Tails needs to complete his preparatory training for college. However, being firm didn't stop Blaze from having these feelings of emptiness inside, or feeling happy whenever Tails drops by at the Royal Cat Academy to see her, especially when he is always feeling cheerful.

* * *

And so, it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was excited for the holidays. While most of the students at the London Furry Campus have made plans for the two week break given for the occasion, Tails and Alex remained at the comfort of their apartment. Tails continued on studying while Alex was busying preparing the decorations.

"Well, this is a good tree," said Alex as he finished putting up and decorating the Christmas tree.

"You sure have beautiful trees here in England," said Tails. "I wish our trees in Australia could have been just as appealing."

"Christmas is different over there due to different weather conditions, isn't it?" asked Alex.

"Yes it is," replied Tails.

"You better get yourself ready," said Alex. "Blaze is due to arrive to pick us up for her party real soon."

"Not to worry," said Tails as he closed his textbook. "She has telephoned us not too long ago to confirm to us the time of her arrival. It was very kind of her to allow you over. She's usually shy around strangers."

"I know," said Alex understandingly. "I just wanted to come in case any of my colleagues are there."

After bathing in the showers and getting dressed, Tails and Alex were all set for the night out. Just then, the doorbell rang. Tails opened the door and there was Blaze standing in front.

"Good evening, boys," she greeted. "You look splendid."

"Thank you, Blaze," smiled Tails. "Alex and I did a little shopping yesterday and we helped ourselves to buying these clothes for the night."

Blaze giggled. "Sounds like you two had fun," she said.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Tails and he gives Blaze a present. "Here, this is for you."

"Why, thank you, Tails," said Blaze happily and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll open it later on when we're at the Christmas party."

"You'll really love what I got you for Christmas," assured Tails.

"I'm sure I will," smiled Blaze.

"So, what's happening for the party?" asked Tails.

"Oh, you're going to enjoy it very much," said Blaze. "Aside from meeting most of my students, there's going to be a lot of food, music to listen to, and so many games to play."

"If chili dogs were on the menu, Sonic would love this party," laughed Tails.

"I'm sorry to say that there are no chili dogs," said Blaze.

"That's alright, Blaze," said Tails. "I was only saying what could have been that would delight Sonic."

"You and Alex are in for a real treat," said Blaze. "I don't think you have tried the food before, but I think you will love it." She paused impressively. "I don't think you have tried Scandinavian food, Tails."

"Um, no, I don't think so," said Tails.

"Well, this will be your first time," said Blaze. "I learnt the recipes from my dragon students. You see, Twilight Storms and Night Furies are dragons that originate from up north, you know, in countries like Norway and Sweden."

"Oh, right," said Tails. "This should be interesting."

"Curious, how I train my dragons on mastering their powers, and they teach me on cooking the finest meals in Nordic cuisine," laughed Blaze.

"Well, I guess all of us learn something from others," smiled Tails.

"So, are we all ready to go?" asked Blaze.

"I am," said Tails eagerly.

"So am I, Ms Felini," called Alex.

Tails was confused, he never heard anyone call Blaze that before. "Ms Felini?" he asked Blaze.

"Yes, my full name is Blaze Felini," replied Blaze. "If you must know, I am of Italian descent."

"Oh, I see," said Tails.

"Actually, I am quarter Italian," said Blaze. "See, my grandfather was Italian, and he met a British cat."

Tails never imagined that there was more to Blaze's upbringing, especially when he used to remember how she was the princess of the Sol Dimension all those years back.

"If you don't mind," went on Blaze. "You can tell your friend Alex to just call me Blaze."

"Sure, if that's how you want it, Blaze," said Alex before Tails could answer.

"Guess we're all set, so let's go, boys," said Blaze.

* * *

That evening, Tails, Blaze, and Alex arrived at Blaze's apartment, where a group of dragons were waiting outside. Tails could see that all of them are Night Furies and Twilight Storms.

"Evening, friends," greeted Blaze as the dragons bowed to her. "Thank you all for coming."

One dragon noticed Tails and Alex. "Who are those two?" he asked.

"Class, I'd like you all to meet my two friends who I have allowed to come for this occasion," said Blaze. "The fox here is Miles Prower, better known as Tails, and the dragon Alex Brimstone."

"Hello," greeted Tails and Alex in unison.

"Well, now that we're all here," continued Blaze. "Let's go inside and enjoy the Christmas party."

Inside the apartment, the party was lively. Some dragons snacked on the appetisers while others danced and sang to karaoke songs. Tails and Alex took the time getting to know Blaze's students and they got to know them. Alex particularly had no problem getting to know them as he already knew some of them. Everyone was having a wonderful time.

At last, the main course was ready. Blaze brought in two dishes. On one plate laid strange looking fish fillets soaked in butter, the other plate held delicious pork ribs.

While everyone was helping themselves to the food, Tails couldn't figure what he would like to have.

"Need any help, Tails?" asked Blaze as she sat next to him.

"Blaze, what are those fish fillets?" Tails asked as he pointed at the plate of fish.

"That is my specialty when it comes to Christmas food," replied Blaze. "It's called lutefisk."

"Lutefisk?" asked Tails.

"Yes, it's a Scandinavian delicacy often eaten during the Christmas season, very much the Nordic alternative to stuffed turkey," said Blaze. "My students from Norway taught me how to prepare this dish. It is made by soaking dried codfish in a solution of lye, which causes the fish to develop a gelatinous texture. Then it is soaked in water which must be changed daily until up to six days, which by then is finally ready to be cooked."

Blaze took a piece of lutefisk and ate a bite. "This is delicious," she relished. "Go ahead and try it, Tails."

Tails hesitantly leaned forward to have a whiff of the lutefisk. It had a rather pungent smell, very strong for his liking. Tails felt the urge to gag, but he managed to hold it in. "I'm sorry, Blaze," he said. "This stuff doesn't agree with me. I think I'll settle for the pork ribs."

"Go ahead and help yourself," said Blaze as she continued eating her portion. "I understand, not everyone is into lutefisk due to its odour, and it's also an acquired taste, too. I like it, though."

"There sure are a lot of Scandinavian dragons in London, aren't there?" asked Tails as he got himself a couple of ribs.

"Yes indeed," said Blaze. "As you remember, Night Fury dragons are Scandinavian by origin, with Twilight Storms, while they're descended from Night Furies, they're Norwegian. Because they look so much like cats, many of them are admitted to the Royal Cat Academy, oddly enough, that doesn't happen anywhere else in the world."

"I believe it may be because of their characteristics," said Tails. "Even if anyone can tell that they're dragons, they behave very much like cats."

"And they look like panthers in dragon form," said Blaze. "Anyway, most of my class, especially the Twilight Storm dragons, love lutefisk, but I did consider cooking an alternative in case others like you get put off by the smell."

"Yeah," replied Tails. "Surely this is something completely new for me since I was always used to having turkey for Christmas dinner."

Blaze smiled. "It's always good to try new things," she said.

Tails nodded as he munched away at the ribs.

"Go easy on the ribs in the case you want to remain hungry for some dessert," said Blaze as she finished her lutefisk. "The Christmas pudding will be coming up soon."

"Sounds good," said Tails. "I'm always looking forward to something to indulge my sweet tooth."

Shortly enough, the Christmas pudding came. Some of the dragons who were still hungry helped themselves to the pudding. Others who have been satisfied by the dinner resumed to their fun activities.

While Alex went to dance with some of the dragonesses, Tails remained at the dining table with Blaze and several other dragons.

"So, Blaze," said Tails. "You have never told me before that your full name is Blaze Felini."

"I know," said Blaze. "But I would like you to promise not to reveal it to anyone else yet, not until the time is right."

"I promise," said Tails.

"Say, Tails," said Blaze. "Do you have anything on for Boxing Day?"

"No, I don't think so," replied Tails. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested in going out with me," said Blaze. "I have two tickets to a Rhapsody of Fire concert, and I was thinking of offering you one."

"That sounds like fun," said Tails. "Alright, I'll come!"

"Thank you," smiled Blaze.

* * *

Later on, Tails and Blaze relaxed by the television with some dragons as they watched a movie. It was nearly a few minutes before midnight, and everyone was enjoying the party. Finally, they heard the Big Ben clock tower ringing after it struck midnight. Christmas has finally come.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone cheered as they happily embraced each other. Tails, Blaze, and Alex joined in too. The party rejoiced as they celebrated with drinks, dancing, and singing more Christmas carols.

Soon, after all the excitement, it was time for everyone to go. As the dragons went their separate ways home, Blaze offered to take Tails and Alex back to their apartment. On the way, they could see the fireworks exploding. The night sky was a spectacle of bright colours. Finally, they arrived at the Kensington Hotel, weary and longing for a good long rest.

"Thank you for inviting us to the party," said Tails. "We sure had a great time."

"I'm glad that you did," smiled Blaze. "Thank you for coming."

"It's too bad that this is the only time we'll celebrate Christmas together."

"Yeah, pretty much," said Blaze. "But being with family and friends is all that counts and part of the most important values of Christmas."

"Looks like Alex had quite a night," said Tails as he saw his dragon friend stumbling around giddily. "Too much to drink, I must say."

Blaze chuckled in agreement. "Well, I better get back home. I'll be seeing you on Boxing Day. Merry Christmas, Tails."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Blaze," smiled Tails.

Shortly after Blaze left, Tails helped Alex upstairs to their apartment. While Alex relaxed on the sofa, Tails prepared some glasses of water for them to drink before they could head to sleep.

"Oh, my head hurts," groaned Alex as he drank his water.

"Yeah, you had partied yourself back there, buddy," said Tails.

"We sure had a good time, didn't we?" asked Alex.

Tails nodded in agreement. "Try not to do that again, alright?"

"No, not anymore," said Alex. "Now I know how it feels, and I sure don't want to feel that again."

"Merry Christmas, Alex," smiled Tails.

Alex smiled back as he hugged his fox friend. "Merry Christmas to you too, mate."


	8. Chapter 8: Celebrations and Resolutions

**Chapter 8 – Celebrations and Resolutions**

Christmas Day came by quickly. Tails and Alex were watching the annual Christmas parade on television. It was an amazing spectacle, with a marching band followed by floats and people dressed in costumes.

"Wow, what a parade!" exclaimed Tails.

"Yeah," agreed Alex. "I'm not much into parades, but this quite something to see."

Suddenly, Tails and Alex heard a strange noise. They looked out the window and saw the source. Hundreds of Night Fury and Twilight Storm dragons were flying up north.

"It's that time of the year again for them," muttered Alex.

"What is?" asked Tails.

"Shadow Renewal," replied Alex. "You haven't heard of it, have you?"

"No," said Tails.

"I thought not," said Alex. "It's something that's been between us dragons for a very long time. Every Christmas Day, the Shadow Dragons, you know, the ones we've seen at Blaze's class and Christmas party, they fly up to the Nordic regions, specifically Norway."

"Ah, so it's a holiday for those guys," said Tails as he remembered the dragons he and Alex met at Blaze's Christmas party. "Tell me more about it."

"Well, if my knowledge serves correctly, they hold festivities for a full week, up until the start of the New Year," said Alex. "It's a tradition within the Shadow Dragon community."

"I'm glad to hear how others celebrate the holidays," said Tails. "This is fascinating."

Tails and Alex spent the whole day watching television shows. There was hardly anything to do since everyone is on holiday. Tails was hoping Sonic and his friends are enjoying their Christmas, even in his absence.

* * *

Boxing Day came in no time, and Tails was all set to go to the concert with Blaze. Tails put on some nice clothes occasion, and made sure he was nicely groomed.

"You look good enough already," said Alex. "Now let's hurry. You don't want to keep Blaze waiting, do you?"

"No, not at all," said Tails. "I just want to look my best in the concert."

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door. Tails answered the door and saw Blaze standing in front. Instead of her usual attire, she was wearing a dress that resembled her old clothes she used to wear when she was fourteen. After briefly saying hello to Alex, Blaze was ready to take Tails out to the concert.

Tails had never heard Rhapsody of Fire's music, but Blaze told him that the band was similar to those he have listened to when he visited Blaze's apartment. He can imagine that it will be an entertaining experience. Inside the local stadium where the concert was taking place, Tails and Blaze sat next to each other as they eagerly await the show. Rhapsody of Fire played a selection of their greatest hits, and most of the audience, including Blaze, would sing along.

When intermission came, Tails and Blaze shared their thoughts about the concert.

"The last concert I went to was one held back at high school, but this is something else," said Tails. "I'm getting into Rhapsody of Fire. My most favourite song so far is 'Emerald Sword'."

"Mine too, I love singing to the lyrics of that song," said Blaze. "Going to concerts is one of my favourite pastimes. It helps me unwind after a day's work of dragon training."

"Good for you, Blaze," smiled Tails.

"Sometimes I invite one of my students to come to concerts with me," said Blaze. "They enjoy the experience, even if it is new to some of them."

After the concert was over, Tails and Blaze headed out to lunch where they talked about it and above all, their day out together. They also talked about plans for the future.

"So, what are you thinking of doing after you return to Australia?" asked Blaze.

"Well, I'm thinking of starting college," said Tails. "Good thing I have already enrolled prior to coming to England. Then after I graduate, I shall further my studies so that I can get a worthwhile career, possibly on engineering."

"I wish you good luck with that," smiled Blaze. "Sounds like you really want to make something of yourself."

Tails chuckled. "Well, you know me," he said. "I would never waste my talent and intellect. How about you, Blaze?"

"I still have my dragon training career, if you already know," replied Blaze. "However, I have discussed with the faculty about allowing me to take a vacation, but they haven't decided yet if they will grant me a well-deserved break."

"I hope they will," said Tails. "I never thought you would consider taking a vacation knowing how dedicated you are with your dragon training career. Where do you plan to go?"

"I don't know just yet," said Blaze. "It all depends if they approve my request or not."

Tails nodded as he finished his beverage. He was very happy to know Blaze plans a vacation of her own, and he hopes that she would come to Australia and spend time with him, Sonic, and all his other friends.

Later, Blaze brought Tails back to the hotel. They had a splendid time, and planned for another day out together.

* * *

Soon, New Year's Eve arrived, and Blaze invited Tails and Alex to her apartment where they can watch the events on television. They had a delicious dinner of pizza, and watched some movies to pass the time. Eventually, midnight came, and all Tails, Blaze and Alex could do is enjoy the display of fireworks and the people dancing, cheering, and celebrating the New Year.

If there were not enough celebrations for Tails to enjoy, it was around early in January when Blaze the Cat's twenty-fifth birthday came. Much like the Christmas Party back then, Blaze invited her dragon class who all came back after their Shadow Renewal, along with Tails and Alex. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

"How does it feel to be twenty-five, Blaze?" asked Tails.

"I feel as if I'm getting old," said Blaze. "But it does feel good at the same time."

"I have a present for you," said Tails, and he gave Blaze a box-shaped present neatly wrapped.

"Thank you, Tails," smiled Blaze. I'll open it after the birthday cake."

When everyone crowded together at the dining table, they waited eagerly for the cake to come. Sure enough, it did, as one of the dragons brought in a delicious ice cream cake with sprinkles coated all around. On top were some candles, with _Happy Birthday Blaze_ written in purple icing.

After everyone sang the birthday song, everyone cheered for Blaze to blow the candles.

"Make a wish!" shouted one of the dragons.

Blaze closed her eyes as she thought up a wish, then she took a deep breath and blew the candles heartily while everyone applauded.

Following the cake were the presents. Most of them were tasty fish treats. When Blaze finally reached the present Blaze gave her, she unwrapped to discover a box full of chocolates. She liked it best of all.

Long afterwards when everyone was heading back to their respected homes, Blaze brought Tails and Alex to the Kensington Hotel. They were sorry that it would be the last time they get to hang out together as classes are due to resume within the following week.

"We certainly had a wonderful time, didn't we?" asked Tails.

"Sure did," smiled Alex. "But I never expected that the holiday break would come to an end so soon."

"It was fun while it lasted," said Blaze. "I owe it all to you guys."

"Well, it was nothing, Blaze," said Tails. "Friends stick together like always."

Blaze could remember everything she learned about friendship from him, Sonic, and Cream, and she nodded in agreement with Alex.

"So, this is goodbye for now," said Tails as he started to feel a little sad.

"Don't worry, Tails," said Blaze. "You're free to come and see me if you want and we can try to spend afternoons together."

"We've got this month left, and then it's back to Australia for me," said Tails.

"I'll come to Australia if my holiday request is approved," promised Blaze. She hugged Tails and gave him a kiss on the check while she purred contentedly. The young fox blushed as he hugged and kissed the beautiful cat.


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Exam

**Chapter 9 – The Final Exam**

The week passed and everyone was back in class. As usual, after classes are over, Tails goes to the Royal Cat Academy every afternoon to see Blaze, and they would go to unwind from all the hard work. However, as the time went on and the schoolwork was getting demanding, the harder it is Tails to spend time with Blaze. He was determined to do his very best so that he can be ready for the real college work, but he didn't want to neglect his friend.

Eventually, with only two more weeks left before his return to Australia, it was time to prepare for the exams. With everyone busy studying, Tails felt like he had no other choice but to tell the news to Blaze. It was a very cold winter afternoon. Tails visited the Royal Cat Academy to see Blaze as usual, and they both went out to the local café. There, they drank some hot coffee, an appropriate drink at this time of year.

"So Tails, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" asked Blaze as she sipped on her coffee.

"Well, Blaze, I am afraid that we won't be able to hang out for the week," said Tails solemnly. "We have exams on the following, and after our meeting up today, I have to study very hard."

"I understand," said Blaze. "I have to prepare my students for the end of semester examinations myself."

"I guess we'll be keeping very busy in the meantime," said Tails. "I wish we could have spent more time together beforehand."

"Don't say that, Tails," said Blaze earnestly. "We have spent as much time as we could, it was great while it lasted, and I'll never forget the wonderful times we had together these few weeks."

"You're right, Blaze," said Tails with sudden optimism. "It doesn't matter if we have spent a long time together or not, as long as we have enjoyed each other's company."

"Indeed," said Blaze, as she placed her hand on Tails's and smiled while blushing at the same time. Tails smiled back and blushed heavily. "I know you're going to do well on the exam, Tails. I believe it," she said after a long silence.

"I am positive that I will too," said Tails.

Later, Blaze brought Tails back to the Kensington Hotel. They were both sad that this would probably be the last time they will see each other. Before Tails went into his apartment, Blaze hugged him and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. "Good luck on your exam, Tails," she purred. "Study hard and you'll ace it for sure."

"Thank you, Blaze," whispered Tails. "And good luck with preparing your students for their end-of-semester finals."

With one more hug and kiss for luck, the two parted ways. Tails was now determined to do his best on the final exam.

* * *

Throughout the week, Tails visited the local library to borrow books on computers and computing software. With the help of Alex, Tails concentrated very hard on his work. At times he would think about Blaze, but he reminds himself that he must focus if he wants to get the highest mark possible. Nevertheless, Tails finds his studies very intriguing. He even enjoys practicing his spreadsheets, compiling and analysing data, and using many other software utilities.

After a long week of studying, the day of the exam has come. While Tails queued in with the rest of his fellow students, Alex dropped by to give Tails his regards.

"Feeling nervous, Tails?" he asked.

"A little bit," replied Tails. "But I feel like I'm going to go through this exam with no problem."

"I'm sure you will," smiled Alex. "Remember everything you have learned."

"I've been paying attention to all the lectures I attended despite the countless afternoons I spent with Blaze," said Tails.

"Very good," said Alex. "Anyway, I must be off for my own exam as well. I'll see you after the exams."

Alex hurried off down the hall, and Tails's Information Technology instructor arrived to allow the class to proceed into the room. Everyone sat at their computers, and after they logged into the exam, it was time for it to commence.

"Take your time, the exam lasts for only two hours," said the instructor. "If you have finished answering the questions before the time is up, you are free to exit the classroom if you wish, but quietly."

Tails assessed each question thoroughly and did his best to remember everything he have learned from the start and all the books he have studied during the week before. He found himself going through the exam without any difficulty, they were all multiple choice questions based on general knowledge about computer systems, software programs, and even the practice of safe work procedures.

At last, and in only less than an hour, Tails has completed answering the questions. He submitted his answers, and quietly made his way out of the classroom like some of the other students who have already finished the exam before him.

Tails sighed in relief. He couldn't believe that it was finally over, but it will take a week for him to receive the results. He was sure that he is going to get a high, if not perfect, score.

Later, he relaxed at the couch, weary but feeling content that he has completed his exam. As he watched television, Alex entered the apartment.

"Hey Alex," said Tails.

"Hi Tails," replied Alex. "So how did the exam go?"

"I think it went well," Tails answered modestly. "Not too hard, but it was definitely a challenge."

"Same here for me," said Alex. "It will take until next week for the results to come, and only then will we find out if we did it or not."

* * *

While the week passed, Tails and Alex would go out sightseeing on certain days, while most of the days they would visit shopping malls, have lunch, and occasionally check out the blockbuster movies at the cinemas.

Tails liked hanging out with his roommate, but he misses the times he spent with Blaze. He is still aware that Blaze needs to focus on her dragon training as the finals were approaching.

One evening, Tails was watching television as usual when the telephone rang. He got up, answered the phone and cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Hi Tails, it's me, Blaze."

"Oh, hey Blaze," said Tails. "I had a feeling you would call one day."

"I haven't forgotten," replied Blaze. "You were always at the back of my mind, and I promised to call you around this time."

"Aw, thanks Blaze," smiled Tails. "That was very kind of you."

Blaze giggled. "So, how did the exam go?" she asked.

"I think it turned out fine," said Tails. "I am sure I would get a high mark."

"I'm sure so too," said Blaze. "You are a very smart fox after all."

Tails smiled at the compliment. "Well, it was nothing," he said.

"What have you been up to after the exams?" asked Blaze.

"Nothing much, just been checking out the city with Alex," replied Tails.

"That's good to hear," said Blaze. "As for me, I've been so busy with my dragon training."

"I can imagine," said Tails understandingly.

"It is not that easy, you know," continued Blaze. "When I first started dragon training, I had to research on them, their powers, and abilities. It is also required to learn their Dragonese language, which is pretty tricky at first, but you get the hang of it in time."

"Wow, sounds like you have accomplished much," said Tails.

"I still have a lot to learn," said Blaze. "I need to get the job done right so that I would have a chance for my vacation."

"Good luck with that, Blaze," said Tails.

"Thanks, Tails," said Blaze. "Speaking of which, how would you like to come to the graduation finals?"

"That would be wonderful," smiled Tails.

"It will be nice of you to come," said Blaze. "Anyway, you have a lovely evening, and I'll be looking forward to seeing you again soon before your return to Australia. I have missed the days we spent together."

"Me too, Blaze," said Tails. "You have a lovely evening yourself, and keep up the good work at the academy. I can hardly wait to see what you have taught your dragons."

"You're going to love it for sure," said Blaze. "Good night, Tails, and talk to you again some other time. Bye for now."


	10. Chapter 10: The Graduation Ceremony

**Chapter 10 – The Graduation Ceremony**

It was the day before the graduations when Tails found three letters in the mailbox, two of which were for him and one for Alex. In the apartment, he gave Alex his letter while he anxiously opened his first letter. It was from the London Furry Campus.

"What does it say, Tails?" asked Alex curiously.

"Hold on, let me read," said Tails as he read the letter out loud.

 _Dear Mr Prower,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have successfully passed Information Technology as part of your preparation for tertiary study. We cordially invite you to the graduation ceremony which will be held tomorrow evening at 6pm. If you wish to bring along friends or family members, feel free to do so as the ceremony caters for everyone. Please find enclosed a list of proper attire for the occasion._

 _Keep in mind that if you can't make it to the ceremony, we will send your certificate to your apartment the day prior to your departure. We hope you have enjoyed your stay at the United Kingdom._

 _Yours sincerely,_

Dr Phillip Hooves

Headmaster

Tails was so pleased to know that he have earned his certificate. He was so excited that he checked out the following letter, which to his surprise was from Blaze. He pulled out the letter, and also read it out loud.

 _Dear Tails,_

 _The Dragon Training Graduation Finals will be held tomorrow afternoon at 2pm in the Dragon Stadium of the Royal Cat Academy. Hope you can make it then._

 _Blaze_

Tails couldn't contain his happiness any more. He will be seeing Blaze and earning his certificate on the same day, and was keen on inviting her to the evening graduation ceremony.

"Looks like you're in a good mood," smiled Alex.

"I am," said Tails happily. "I knew I could do it!"

"Well, we better start preparing for the big day tomorrow," said Alex. "The graduation ceremony is going to be something memorable."

* * *

So they did. Tails and Alex went to the shopping mall to find clothes for the graduation ceremony. They searched for the finest suits, sharp-looking shirts, trendy ties, and good shoes.

When the big day arrived, Tails and Alex were scheduled to visit the Royal Cat Academy for Blaze's dragon training finals. All around the Dragon Stadium, the crowd waited anxiously for the spectacle to commence.

Finally, Blaze entered the stage with her dragons. As everyone applauded, Blaze signalled them to stop so that the finals can begin. It was a magnificent display as the dragons performed their dive bombing, shooting targets with their plasma blasts, and improvisations with their shadow powers.

The main event came when it was time for the dragons to fly through rings. One by one, they effortlessly flew through the rings with finesse. At last, there was one remaining dragon, a young and seemingly shy female Twilight Storm. Tails wondered if she was that favourite student Blaze told him about as the dragon appeared hesitant due to having to fly at dizzying heights. The crowd cheered for the dragon to take flight, and Tails joined in too. With the encouragement of the audience, Blaze, and the other dragons, the Twilight Storm jumped, spread her wings, and soared around the arena. To everyone's astonishment, she did loop-the-loops, somersaults, and spins as she flew through rings with amazing precision. When the dragon flew through the last ring, everyone applauded loudly, and she simply took a bow, feeling so proud and happy that she has conquered her fear of heights and made a performance unlike any of the other dragons before her.

When the show was over, Tails and Alex waited impatiently for Blaze as she was congratulating her students for the performance they made and rewarding them with fish. After the dragons left, Blaze turned to see Tails and Alex. "So glad you boys could make it," she smiled.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" exclaimed Tails. "You and your dragons were marvellous back there!"

"Thank you, Tails," said Blaze. "Well, I'm due for the conference where they'll evaluate my teaching."

"Oh, Blaze, I have good news," said Tails. "I passed my course and I have been invited to the graduation ceremony tonight at 6 o' clock. I was wondering if you would like to come since we're allowed to invite friends outside college."

"Congratulations for your success," said Blaze. "And of course, I will be happy to come since I have nothing on tonight."

"Awesome, it will be a great night," smiled Tails.

"I'm sure it will," said Blaze. "Right now, I better get going. See you at the graduation ceremony, Tails."

"Alright, see you soon," waved Tails as Blaze made her way to the main building.

* * *

With the evening approaching, Tails bathed and dressed up for the occasion. He felt classy wearing a white shirt with a black suit and pants, and even wearing black shoes instead of his usual red and white sneakers. After adjusting his tie, he was all set to go out. Alex was ready for the evening too.

Inside the reception area of the London Furry Campus, Tails and Alex could see all the furries who have made it to the ceremony including friends and families they have invited. There, they found Blaze, who was wearing a delicate black dress.

"Hi Blaze," called Tails.

"Hello Tails," said Blaze. "My, you're looking great."

"Thanks, I bought this suit yesterday," smiled Tails. "And you look glamorous."

Blaze blushed at the compliment. "Thank you very much," she said.

"Miles Prower!" called Dean Hooves as he beckoned Tails to join him.

"Looks like I'm being called," said Tails.

"I'll be waiting in the meeting hall," said Blaze.

"Alright," said Tails as he followed Dean Hooves. "Spare me a seat so I can sit next to you."

Dean Hooves fitted Tails with an academic dress, and brought him along with the other graduates into the meeting hall. The hall was full of furries taking their seats. Tails found Blaze at a certain row, reserving a seat for him. As he sat next to her, Dean Hooves, also wearing an academic dress, stepped on the podium and brought everyone's attention to make his speech. He cleared his throat, and began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it has been a productive two months, and I am pleased to get to know you all who have been invited from across the globe to participate in the preparation for tertiary study." Dean Hooves paused impressively. "Now, to all the graduates, congratulations, and please form a line where you will receive your certificates."

So Tails went in line with the other graduates. With each graduate stepping up the podium, Dean Hooves gives one after the other a handshake and a certificate. After all the graduates got their certificates, everyone applauded as they took a bow before taking their seats.

Following the end of the ceremony, everyone went out of the hall, talking about their certificates and evening taking photos. Tails walked down the campus with Blaze and Alex as he checked out his certificate. "Pass with High Distinction on Information Technology," he read.

"I am so proud of you, Tails," said Blaze contentedly.

"Me too," said Alex.

"Thanks guys," said Tails. "I will treasure this for the rest of my life. Sonic and all my other friends will be pleased."

"It's too bad that the day after tomorrow is when you return to Australia," said Alex.

"Yes, I know," said Tails. He suddenly felt a little sad from the reminder, but he was also happy that all his efforts have paid off. He will never, ever forget this fantastic evening.


	11. Chapter 11: Farewell to Friends

**Chapter 11 – Farewell to Friends**

Tails could hardly believe that the day when he leaves would come so quickly. It seemed like only yesterday when he first came to England and begun his preparatory course, but it had been two months of studying, making new friends, and reuniting with Blaze the Cat.

It was nearly time to catch the bus. Tails had packed his luggage the night before, and he checked the apartment one more time to make sure nothing was forgotten. Thankfully, everything was packed, including the souvenirs he collected during his stay. He started to feel depressed because it is the last day he will ever see Alex, and probably even Blaze

"Are you sure you will be fine going to the airport on your own?" asked Alex.

"Yes, I am sure," said Tails. "I managed to come here on my own back when I first arrived, remember?"

"Oh yes, I do remember," said Alex as he looked back to when he and Tails first met and became friends. "I just wanted to keep you company in case you get lonely. You just look a little down."

"A bit," said Tails. "But like Blaze said, it's the good times we had together."

"That is so true," smiled Alex. "You have been a great friend, and I'll never forget our two months together."

"And I have learned to be even more independent than before," said Tails. "I'd say that's something to be proud of."

"You certainly have come of age," said Alex.

"So, what is to become of you?" asked Tails. "Will you be staying in this apartment?"

"Yes, I am renting this apartment," said Alex.

Tails readied his luggage. "So I guess this is goodbye," he said gravely.

"Yeah," said Alex. "I am going to miss you, my friend."

"Me too, Alex," said Tails, and they embraced each other with a big long hug. "If you ever plan a vacation of your own, I hope you will come to Australia."

"I'll most certainly consider that," promised Alex. "I really wanted to get to know Sonic a lot better."

"He's a very good friend, and a nice guy," said Tails.

"When you're back at Australia, will you say hello to him for me?" asked Alex.

"You bet I will," smiled Tails.

"Thank you," said Alex.

"You're most welcome," said Tails as he headed out the door. "Well, I must be off now. The bus will be here any minute now."

"Have a safe trip back," said Alex. "And good luck with the future."

"I will, and you too," said Tails. "Goodbye, Alex."

* * *

After the bus ride to the airport, Tails checked the airline timetables for the planes, and saw that his flight to Australia is about to depart within a couple of hours. Just before he could proceed towards the terminal, he heard Blaze's voice calling out to him. "Wait up, Tails!" she shouted as she hurried towards him.

"Blaze!" exclaimed Tails. "You have come! So, are you really going on your vacation?"

"About that," said Blaze slowly. "They haven't responded to me about it yet."

Tails suddenly became despondent. "Will they get to you about it soon?"

"I don't know…" said Blaze sadly as she lowered her head.

"That's too bad," said Tails as he suddenly felt a tear stinging his eye.

"I came here to wish you good luck on your journey back home, just in case I don't make it," said Blaze as she hugged Tails. "I am going to miss you very much."

Tails hugged Blaze back, but he was still sad from the news. He wished Blaze would be able to come with him to Australia. "Blaze," he sniffed. "I… I wanted to say that I…"

"I know, I know," said Blaze. "You are the closest friend I ever had right next to Cream."

"Same to you right after Sonic," said Tails. "I'll always remember the times we had together."

"Me too," said Blaze softly as she kissed Tails on the forehead.

"I sure hope we'll see each other again someday," said Tails as he tearfully kissed Blaze on the cheek. He wished nothing more than to be with her forever, but there was nothing he could do to make it happen.

Blaze nodded. She could feel her own tears going down her eyes when she realised how she felt for Tails. This was just too much for her as they finally parted. "Farewell, Tails," she said as she tearfully waved at him.

"Goodbye, Blaze," sobbed Tails as he looked on at the beautiful cat one more time before making his way to the terminal.

Inside the plane, Tails looked sadly out the window. He still has that feeling of emptiness in the stomach as he thought about Blaze. It was then that he finally realised it. He truly loves Blaze, and he never got the chance to tell her his feelings, which made him even sadder. As the plane began to take off, he tearfully lowered his head and cried, thinking that he will never see his beloved Blaze again.


	12. Chapter 12: Blaze's Decision

**Chapter 12 – Blaze's Decision**

The flight felt very long as Tails was still feeling depressed and lonely. Not even reuniting with Sonic and his friends would elevate his mood as he could do nothing but think of Blaze. He wished she could come and spend time with him, but most all, he wished for her to realise just how much he loves her.

Eventually after the plane arrived at Australia on Saturday morning, Tails slowly made his way out of the plane and into the airport. He could feel the familiar hot temperature of a typical Australian summer day. It felt surprisingly hot after two months of the cold winter in England. With no other choice, Tails scanned the terminal for Sonic and his friends.

"Tails, over here!" called a voice from behind all of a sudden. Tails turned around and there he saw Sonic with Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Vanilla and Cream. They were all waving excitedly at him.

"Guys," he said slowly. "What a surprise to see you all here."

"So, how did the trip go, fox boy?" asked Rouge as the gang approached him.

"It was alright, I guess," said Tails, still feeling down.

Amy was the first to notice something different with Tails's mood. He didn't look happy at all and she could tell that he was weeping. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Aren't you happy to see us again?"

"I feel glad to see you guys again," sniffed Tails. "But something is keeping me down."

"Did you fail your preparatory course?" asked Cream.

"No," replied Tails. "I have passed with a distinction, as a matter of fact."

"Then what are you so glum about?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

Tails still wouldn't answer, but it was Vanilla who figured it out. She saw the look on his face and could tell why he is so unhappy. "It's a girl, isn't it?" she asked. Tails slowly nodded.

Cream, Amy, and Vanilla hugged Tails with deep sympathy. "Cheer up, Tails," said Cream. "You know that you will find the right girl someday."

"That's right," said Rouge as she glanced at Knuckles. "It didn't take long for Muscle Head here to realise I was the girl for him."

"Rouge!" pouted Knuckles. "Knock it off, please!"

"You know it to be true, you stubborn echidna," said Rouge suggestively, but Knuckles pretended not to listen.

"I know how you feel, buddy," said Sonic as he patted Tails on the back. "But you never know what the future would bring."

"She was one in a million," said Tails slowly. "We became kindred spirits during the times we spent together. Where will I find another girl like that?"

"Those are natural feelings, Tails," soothed Amy as she rocked him gently. "But you've got to pull yourself together, for you'll find your true love when the time comes."

"This is different," said Tails as he wiped away a tear. "I don't know how, but she is my true love." He sighed unhappily. "Face it guys, I'm never going to see her again."

"Who says so?" said a voice from somewhere behind.

Tails recognised that voice. Bewildered, he looked up and turned around along with everyone, and to their amazement, there was Blaze. Tails was so surprised that he forgot to cry. "Blaze?" he asked doubtfully. "I thought you couldn't go…"

"There were some changes at the last minute," said Blaze. "Shortly after you left for the plane, the Royal Cat Academy contacted me about a college here in Australia that needed a dragon expert. They considered I was suitable for the job, so I accepted it, and managed to book myself a flight just in time."

"That's great, Blaze," said Tails, suddenly feeling cheerful.

"Blaze, is that you?" asked Cream excitedly. "I just knew you would come one day!"

"Welcome to Australia, Blaze!" greeted Sonic.

"Thank you, Sonic and Cream," said Blaze. "It is a pleasure to meet you and your friends again."

* * *

On the way to Tails's house, Sonic and the others rode on Vanilla's minivan while they shared stories to Blaze about what has been happening all the years back. Knuckles and Rouge were the only ones who didn't join them. Sonic, Amy, Vanilla and Cream could hardly imagine that Blaze was actually from their world since they thought she was originally from the Sol Dimension. Blaze herself never thought her old friends would still be the same after all those years.

"So England is where you're actually from, Blaze?" asked Cream. "That's quite a surprise."

"I know," laughed Blaze. "It's quite a long story, actually."

"Seems like yesterday when I have met you with my daughter," said Vanilla. "You surely have changed a lot since then, Blaze."

"Thank you, Vanilla," said Blaze.

"So you were a princess of another dimension, are you still?"

"Well, I was," replied Blaze. "But things changed since I was eighteen, and I am now a Dragon Master."

"That's wonderful," smiled Vanilla.

Soon when the gang arrived at Tails's house, they had a lovely lunch of pizza, chips, and even Sonic's favourite food, chili dogs. The Chaotix Team were there as well. Tails got to show his friends the distinction certificate, and they were very pleased with him. They even enjoyed the souvenirs he brought along for them.

"So what are your plans for the future, Tails?" asked Cream as she sat with Tails and Amy on the couch.

"Well, I'll be going to college and study Information Technology and Engineering," said Tails as he munched on a pizza slice.

"Sounds like a plan," said Cream. "Knowing how smart you are, you'll go through college without any problem."

"Thanks, guys," said Tails. "I sure had a wonderful time at England. I've met a nice dragon who helped me through my holiday studies and to meet up with Blaze again."

"Hey, Tails!" called Charmy Bee as he buzzed into the living room holding a camera. "Mind if I take a picture of you with your certificate."

"I don't mind if I do," smiled Tails.

"Alright, then," said Charmy as he adjusted his camera. "Will you girls please sit up close to him?"

Amy and Cream positioned themselves at Tails's sides as he held proudly in display his certificate. All three smiled as Charmy edged forward and clicked away. "Perfect!" he beamed. "I managed to get a few pictures of Blaze during the process, and I'll be sure to show them all to you once I have the film developed."

"You must be getting into this photography thing, aren't you, Charmy?" asked Cream.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be a shutterbug," said Charmy. "I can't wait to graduate so I can pursue the dream."

"We know you will," smiled Tails.

"I better head out back with the guys, thank you for your time," buzzed Charmy and he flew out.

"Blaze is the one you love, am I right?" asked Amy as she turned to Tails. Tails didn't answer, he just blushed heavily.

"That's okay, Tails," said Cream. "If I have to be honest with you, I would say you and Blaze would make an adorable couple."

"I could sense a special connection between you and her," smiled Amy. "My woman's intuition is never wrong."

"Thanks, girls," smiled Tails. "But what should I say to her?"

"Tell her how you feel," said Amy. "And be yourself."

"I know she will be very lucky to have a sweet guy like you," said Cream. "With what you told us about how you and Blaze got along, there's a good chance you two could work something out."

Just then, Blaze hurried into the living room. She looked excited. "Tails, I have good news!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, Blaze?" asked Tails.

"One of my dragon students is coming to live in Australia with me!" said Blaze happily. "The same dragon I've been telling you about!"

"Wow, that is good news!" smiled Tails.

"You guys are going to love her," said Blaze. "She's a very nice dragon, though she is shy around strangers. She wanted to continue being my student, and I couldn't be happier because she's my favourite after all."

"We're looking forward to meeting her soon," said Tails, Amy, and Cream.

* * *

After the lunch, Blaze waited for Sonic, Amy, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Vanilla and Cream to leave. She wanted to tell Tails something important, but only when it's just the two of them alone. By now it was evening, and Tails and Blaze were relaxing on the couch. The sunset gave the room a somewhat romantic atmosphere, which Blaze felt was the perfect moment to tell Tails her true feelings.

"Tails," began Blaze. "Have you ever wondered why I chose to live in Australia?"

"I am curious to know why," said Tails. "Please, tell me."

"You and your friends have made me realise how important friendship is," said Blaze. "Even my favourite dragon student reminded me of what it meant to have close friends."

"I see," said Tails.

"So after learning she has plans to move here with me, I am assured that I have made the right decision," continued Blaze. "And do you know what else?"

"What?"

"There is a certain young fox who I wish to spend the rest of my life with…" Blaze drew Tails closer to her. She looked deeply into his eyes, caressing him tenderly while she purred.

Tails felt lost at her glance as he gazed dreamily into her eyes. He could tell that she wanted more than just his friendship. Neither Tails nor Blaze could look away from each other, and before they knew it, their lips met as they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

"I have come to terms with my feelings for you," whispered Blaze. "You are smart, kind, gentle, and caring, and I am at my happiest when I am with you."

Tails blushed. "I feel the same way for you too, Blaze," he said softly. "I have realised this after all the times we spent together during my holiday."

"Oh, Tails?" Blaze asked. "There's something I wanted to ask you." She blushed heavily while she paused, then she took a deep breath. "You don't mind if I call you Milesy? I think your real name is cute."

Tails thought for a moment. He always preferred his friends to call him by his nickname, but knowing that this is coming from Blaze, he decided to respect her wishes. "Okay," he said. "But only from you."

"Thank you," purred Blaze and she cuddles the young fox.

"I love you, Blaze, with all my heart," said Tails softly.

"I love you too, Milesy, truly and deeply," whispered Blaze, and with that, they shared another deep, long, passionate kiss, this time even much longer than before.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Shortly after her arrival in Australia, Blaze found an apartment, and she adjusted well to her new life. Tails would come and see her every day, and they would go to places like the movies, shopping malls, and so on. They also visit each other's home every now and then.

The Sydney Furry Academy appointed Blaze as Dragon Master where she not only trained Night Furies and Twilight Storms, but even different dragon races. She found it more enjoyable and challenging at the same time to be training a wider diversity.

Eventually, Blaze warmed up to Tails's other friends apart from Amy, Vanilla, Cream, and Sonic, and they were very happy for her to be living with them and continuing the friendship, which they have taught her the value of all those years ago. Nevertheless, Blaze is still shy, but she enjoys their company, especially with Tails and Cream.

Tails and Blaze could hardly imagine how they started off being friends who only knew each other, to recently becoming close friends and finally a loving couple starting out. With their friends by their side, with each other's back, and agreeing that they will take their relationship slowly but surely, they know they will make it work, one day at a time.

 **The End**

* * *

 _So here we finally reached the conclusion of Tails's Holiday. Tails and Blaze admitted their feelings for each other and became a loving couple. I felt it was right for this fanfiction to have a happy ending._

 _I enjoyed writing this story back in 2014. I wanted to make something for the Tailaze fans, and also myself since I'm a huge fan of that pairing. I can't explain why, but I just love the idea of a stronger and more dominant female with a shy and timid male, you know, the tomboy and sensitive guy type of couple. That's pretty much one reason I love Tailaze. I mean, nothing against Sonaze, Shadaze, or Silvaze, but those three hedgehogs, yes, Silver included, are more dominant in their personality. Seeing as Blaze is somewhat dominant, but clearly a tomboy, I like to pair her up with someone nicer, someone sweeter, someone who likes to look up to others, someone like Tails._

 _But anyway, I hope this has been a great read for everyone who took the time to check out this fanfic. This is a good one to read on Valentine's Day. May you have laughed at the funny moments, cried at the sad moments, and smiled at the heartwarming moments. I await your reviews and comments regarding this fic, and do check out Dragon Heroes, which serves as somewhat of a follow-up series to this fic, considering Tails and Blaze are recurring characters in it. Hope you all have a good evening, and Happy Valentine's Day!_

 _DracoCharizard87_


End file.
